His Most Dangerous Battle
by Skibz
Summary: Rin has been with Sesshomeru for years now, now Sesshomeru must face his worst battle yet...his hormones


Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters…weep weep…sob…sob, however, this storyline is 100% mine, so if you duplicate it, you'll die (unless of course its better than mine… if that's the case, e-mail me a copy, I love reading fanfic's more than I do writing them.)  
  
Coupling: Sesshomeru/Rin (Trust me, she's older than 5)  
  
Rateing: Currently could pass as a really hentai pg-13, but be forwarned, THIS WILL BECOME A LEMON!!!!!!!!   
  
-Skibz-  
  
His Most Dangerous Battle  
  
"Sesshomeru-Sama!" I called anxiously as I peered threw the tall trees in search for my care taker.  
  
"Sesshomeru-Sama!" I yelled again.  
  
A deep familiar voice resonated across my hearing "I am here Rin."  
  
"Sesshomeru-Sama! I got lost and couldn't find you again. I was so worried!" I stammered running towards him but carefully stopping a good 3 feet from where he stood. I had spent so far, 5 years as Sesshomeru's companion, and yet I knew when to draw the line to our closeness. Anyone who knows Sesshomeru will tell you the one thing, what he hates most are humans, which always puzzled me because I myself am a human. When I was 10 years old, I lived as a beggar girl all alone in the world, stealing fish from a village near the humble cave where I lived. Then I met Sesshomeru, I was in the woods one day when I saw him, lying injured, his back against a large oak tree. I was immediately drawn to him, partially perhaps because he obvious was a demon. I brought him food, even if it meant I would go hungry that night, I somehow felt that I should help this man, even if he refused it. One night, on my way back to my cave after giving Sesshomeru-Sama food, I ran into a pack of blood thirsty wolves. There was no escape, the end came quickly, death almost a relief. But just as I was about to cross the threshold to the world beyond, I was pulled violently back to life. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring into the bottomless amber eyes of the demon Sesshomeru. Later, I was told by Jaken, another of Sesshomeru's companions, that Sesshomeru had used his magic sword, the Tensagah, to bring me back to life. From that day on, I have remained at Sesshomeru's side at all times. My parents having died long ago, Sesshomeru quickly became to me, a sort of father figure, though I would never admit such a thing to him.  
  
"You are growing to old for running off into the woods alone, your not a little girl anymore, your growing into a lady and you should learn to act as one." Sesshomeru chided as I looped myself around Jaken to run ahead of our party, not taking much head in his words.   
  
"Again, she chooses not to listen to you master… that girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jaken whispered to Sesshomeru, yet silently in his heart, he always held a certain fondness for the young orphan child.   
  
"Let her be, she'll learn in time." Sesshomeru said to the little green frog demon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night as Sesshomeru sat gazeing into the burning fire he let his thoughts wander from one thing to another.  
  
"Sesshomeru-Sama…" A voice whispered softly. Sesshomeru looked up from his thoughts to see Rin curled up asleep near the fire, her back to him. "Is she dreaming about me…?" He silently wondered.   
  
"Jaken-Sama…" Rin uttered in her sleep, rolling over. She shifted again. As he gazed at her she moved again, her kimono coming loose from the motion, revealing tantalizing glimpses of her developing curves.   
  
"That's right…" he said to himself, " Rin is truly growing up, she has become a woman… a beautiful on at that… And yet she is so pure, a child at heart really." Yet as he looked, something began to grow inside of him, for years he had considered Rin a child… maybe even his child… but now… something was starting to grow in place of that paternal feeling he had felt for years… desire. Desire for her, to have her. He looked away from her quickly. "No! I will not lust over this girl… she is a human, I refuse to feel emotions of desire for such creatures!" And with that, he tucked the unwanted feeling into the back of his mind, hoping to forget.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch.2:   
  
Morning came swiftly for me, woken up by Jaken-sama, the three of us headed out in search of the man who had made Sesshomeru-sama's sword, and that of his evil ½ human brother Inuyasha. It was a long and tiring journey that day, full of disappointment when I was told we wouldn't make it to Sesshomeru's friends house for another four days. But I was happy and content traveling at Sesshomeru's side.  
  
All threw the day, Sesshomeru couldn't seem to get Rin out of his mind. Everytime he let his let his guard down, he would see the gleaming image of Rin by the fire, asleep, her Kimono open for him to see glimpses of places he would not let himself touch. "This is ridiculous! I am one of the strongest demon's in all of Japan, and yet I'm falling prey to the innocent taunts of this young human. How could this be?" He thought to himself as he watched Rin play, like she had for years earlier, with the small green toad demon. On the outside, Sesshomeru appeared calm, cool, collected. Yet on the inside, his emotions were raging. The lust he felt for this girl was unimaginable, unbearable. But overshadowing his feelings of desire, was anger. Anger at her for making him feel this way. Anger at himself for feeling lust. And he was growing ever aware of a small voice in his mind boldly yelling to his conscience,  
  
"Why not take this girl for yourself?! You are the all powerful Sesshomeru, why should you care for the feelings of a human woman?!" He denied these sub conscience thoughts, giving the excuse to himself, that the reason he refused to touch her was not because of her feelings, but because he was a respectable demon and she was a human… he would not make the same mistakes as his father had… mainly one in particular, (resulting in the birth of the scum Inuyasha).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So gang, what did you think? This is my first ever fan fiction… not to mention my first ever "citrusy fresh" one… please R+R! Do it for my sake… I beg of thee, review!!!!!. I am open to ANY comments or criticisms so please don't hold back. Thanks a bundle!!! Love you all!!!! 


End file.
